


Klance fluff/angst

by Izzy2004



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressing, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sadness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy2004/pseuds/Izzy2004
Summary: Lance is ranting in his journal *cough* diary about why he loves Keith.Keith finds it and you get to see that not everything is sunshine and rainbows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I think it's pretty cute.   
> If you're looking for angst that's chapter 2. Chapter 1 is just love

LANCE POV

Honestly I don't even know where to start. I got asked today by my mom why do you love Keith. I couldn't really come up with a reason. I said some bull shit answer like "because he makes me happy." which isn't a lie.  
He does make me happy, but she's asking why do I love him. Honestly it's not just one reason. 

I love Keith because he's Keith I guess, but if I gave that answer to her she'd just call me dumb. Well I guess I love Keith because he's beautiful, but I mean it goes way more than that. He's not just beautiful he's breathtaking. To wake up to that man every morning is my dream. I don't care if we're poor or rich. I don't care if we live in a small 1 bedroom apartment or a big house. As long as I get to see his face everyday. 

I know that on our wedding day I'm going to look at Keith and think exactly what I think everytime I see him. "man this boy is beautiful" how else do I explain it but that. 

But that's not all Keith is. There is way more to loving Keith than just how pretty he is. I love how at night when I'm having a bad night he holds me until I'm done crying. I love how I feel like he's just there for me 100%. He's my forever and always. But I can't tell my mama that, if I say that she'll just judge me. "Lance you're only 20 who says you'll be with him forever." 

She doesn't get it. She's not in my body. She doesn't understand how Keith makes me feel. I've been with Keith since I was 15. 15 do you understand how hard that is. How many ups and downs there are when you're 15. To add on top of it, our relationship was long distance until I turned 18. I love Keith with my whole being. I wish people would stop telling me I'm to young to understand it. 

I love Keith because he makes me laugh, just the stupidest things he says makes me smile. I love how secretly dorky he is. How he would rather stay up until 3 am with me watching star wars than go to any party. I love how we used to talk on the phone for hours. I love how when things were hard Keith always knew how to make me laugh. 

Keith is my forever. My one and only. If he's not I'm not sure what I'll do. I can't imagine that anyone would make me feel close to what Keith does.  I love everything about him. How he tried to schedule his classes around his afternoon soap operas. See that's embarrassing, no one else knows he watches them but me. 

I love how Keith used to beg me to stay on the phone with him because he had trouble sleeping at night from nightmares. He told me that when he had a nightmare the only thing that would calm him is hearing my little snores on the other side of the phone. 

But don't get me wrong I love Keith for even the things that aren't pretty about him. I love him even when he gets stressed and pushes me away and says things he doesn't mean. I love how he's kinda dirty and leaves his dirty clothes everywhere. Who am I kidding I don't love that, but I accept that. 

I think this little rant in my journal today isn't about how much I really love Keith, which is a lot. It's about the fact that I love so much that even the bad things aren't really that bad. I accept Keith for everything he is. I don't think that my mom understands that. She just sees this as some little kid relationship. First love, she expects the heart break, she thinks once I see the ugly parts of Keith or he sees the ugly part of me. That we will just bail.

I have seen the ugly parts of Keith, I know that it's not always sunshine and rainbows. I know that he has a dark past. When he was younger he was adopted and used to get into trouble a lot for being hot headed. I know that when Keith gets mad he really just wants space to think. I know Keith from him smelly socks to his non-existent facial hair. 

I love Keith because he's Keith. Next time that's what I'm going to tell her, I don't care what she says. I wish I could pinpoint exactly why I love him. I wish I could give her a straight answer but there is not a straight answer. I just love Keith because he is who he is. He's beautiful and lovely and sometimes when he's running late he forgets to brush his teeth. Also when he gets drunk he gets way to friendly with everyone. 

I love how during exam season he forgets to take showers and I have to remind him. I even love Keith when he gets to stressed and screams at me to go away. To be really honest that one time that Keith got really stressed and yelled at me telling me he didn't love me anymore.

I even loved Keith when he said that. I now know that Keith doesn't say the things he means when he's stressed. When he's stressed he wants to be alone and will say anything to get that. I also know that when Keith is hurt he will say the most hurtful thing to hurt you. He's a mess but I love him. I have for 5 years and I will continue forever. I really mean it when I say this is my forever, he's my forever. And if my mom doesn't believe me I don't really care. I know how I feel, she doesn't. And this is my forever.


	2. Keith's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was just gonna be a one shot about Lance. But like inspiration hit.

KEITH POV

I found Lance's diary today, I can't believe the thing's he write's about me. I know he loves me, but to see it wrote down like this. It's just a whole other feeling, it kind of deep down makes me feel like shit.

I feel terrible, Lance is too good for me. Jesus, that boy is like the sun and I'm just not anything near to what he is. He deserves so much more than me. I mean anyone watching can tell that he's too good for me. Maybe that's why his mom asked him why he loves me, because even she can see how pathetically worthless I am. 

Lance is like a beautiful work of art and I'm just a 2nd graders finger painting. I feel so bad for him, that he puts up with me. I don't understand it, I don't understand him. I especially don't understand when he's says his life means nothing. I think that's why Lance says he loves me. He doesn't actually love, I just give his life some sort of meaning. He only loves me because I pay attention to him. No one could really love me, not the real me. That's why my mom left because she knew I would grow up ugly, ugly inside.

I'm selfish, I get mad, I do things I shouldn't. I hurt Lance more than anyone can understand, but he still forgives me. I get confused between love and sex, I know I need help. I know I'm only ruining him. I had a one night stand about 2 years ago. He forgave me, he shouldn't have. I knew what I was doing, I did it on purpose. I can't say that the guy tempted me or made me do something. I did it voluntary and I even initiated it. Do you see how disgustingly pathetic I am. He's so beautiful, the brightest star I've ever met. Don't get me wrong he has problems, with himself. But being with Me is not helping him, i'm not good for him. I will continue to hurt and lie and cheat. Because I can't function as a person. I'm not meant for this perfect life or this perfect man.

He's so much more than me. So much more than I ever will be. He's the whole package, he has looks and smarts. He knows how to cook and is good with children. I know somebody will love him like he's supposed to one day, and that person won't be me. Don't get me wrong I love Lance, more than I love myself. I love Lance with my whole being, but even though I love Lance and I love being with Lance. I don't think even think that can help me. I think I honestly can't stop myself. I just continue to hurt him and I wish I could stop but I just can't. I know he deserves better and I know being with me sucks. I know I worry him by not coming home sometimes. I know that when I do come home smelling like sex and alcohol, I know he knows, but he still takes care of me and still loves me. I know that in the middle of the night I can feel the bed slightly shake from Lance crying, I know that he's crying because of Me. I cause his tears, but when he writes about me, he only writes the good things. But I am anything but a good thing. I just don't want Lance to feel this way anymore.


End file.
